Bring Them Together
by Mijy
Summary: Everyone knows it in their deepest hearts what love is supposed to be. Even Harry, and he sees it in his two friends – now how will he get them together? COMPLETED!
1. Reconciled with the Obvious

**Bring Them Together**

Summary: Everyone knows it in their deepest hearts what love is supposed to be. Even Harry, and he sees it in his two friends – now how will he get them together?

Disclaimer: I own this fanfic account, the computer in front of me, and the scar on my little finger – not the scar on Harry's head, any of Harry Potter at all. (Oh fine, I don't own Ron either ;-) J.K.R. is the mistress of it all!

_Chapter One: Reconciled With the Obvious_

**888**

I've tried everything.

At first, I thought I wouldn't want them together. It would break our trio up, cause awkwardness, and I'd...lose them in a way.

How do I recognize that they're in love? I mean, I myself have never really felt it. But somehow I know. Just like I know that Sirius's death will always hurt, quidditch will always make me happy, and divination will always be a pain.

The plain and simple truth is that my two best friends are meant to be together.

_How can they not see it?_ I've asked myself a million times.

But believe me, somehow Miss Nose-in-a-Book has her nose in that book and Mr. Oblivious is...well, oblivious.

It's actually entertaining watching them cover it up. Just the other day, when they were playing chess, their hands brushed and both blushed profusely, looking away.

To break the awkward moment of silence, I said, "Hermione, I don't know why you and I ever play against Ron. We'll never win."

"Nonsense," she replied – but I heard the grateful tone in her voice.

"Well, Harry's right for once," Ron beamed. "You'll never beat me."

"Well, I like to try," was all Hermione said.

Their game passed by slowly. I looked into the flames and delved into my plans.

Christmas break just started, and everyone left as usual. I have two whole weeks to get them together – and then try not to regret my decisions. I mean, there is this girl I'd like to see more often, but...

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Where's Ron's goodnight?" I teased.

"I already gave him his, while you were on Planet Loony..."

"No, I was just thinking about how you two should get together."

Ron blushed wildly, muttered, and looked down at the chess pieces. Hermione remained in perfect poise, except for the "Don't go there" glint in her brown eyes.

"Of course Harry. Always thinking of more crazy things for your divination assignments." She laughed it off. Hermione had really grown more lax this seventh year.

"Hey, now that I think of it, that would be pretty good to write down."

This time, Ron glared at me.

I just smirked – it was so obvious!

Hermione turned and began walking to the stairs, saying, "As I said boys, good night, sleep tight, and don't let the flobberworms bite!"

Ron looked after her casually.

But I knew it was more than that.

**888**

"Ron, why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

We were walking of the quidditch pitch after just a little bit of holiday flying. Soaring through the sky is always a great relaxer, and we played "T-H-E-S-T-R-A-L" with the quaffle.

"Who? Hermione. What? That you love her and want to snog her senseless."

Ron punched me in the arm.

"Ow, Ron, that kinda hurt."

"Sissy."

"I believe that you're the sissy."

"What for?"

"For not showing your true feelings." At Ron's incredulous face, I laughed and said, "Come on Ron! A real man shares his emotions. I can get the truth out of you without Veritaserum – though I may be tempted to use some eventually."

"Fine. I like her – a lot. Now where does this get me? I can't tell 'Mione! She'd freak! She's perfect, absolutely beautiful, smart, funny –"

"I got it Ron. You don't have to extol her virtues to me; you should tell her."

"She'll never feel the same." He smiled pathetically, and I knew it was hopeless to continue down this conversation. So we talked about quidditch, how the Cannons were doing, and how many presents we'd receive in two days.

I need a plan – and I'm no matchmaker.

However, I know just the girls to help me.

**888**

"It's about time someone tried this," Ginny's sigh sealed our deal.

Ginny and I...we are friends. We will never be anything more, even though we both know she had wanted it. We just don't have the Ron/Hermione connection.

I love her as a sister, and I trust her to help me.

My other choice was Luna, but I just couldn't approach her today. She was ice-skating on the lake, her white blonde curls sailing into the wind behind her, blending with the snowflakes...

"Harry, are you having poetic thoughts again?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes glazed over for a moment there."

"Oh, right. So, what should our plan be?"

"So far, you've gotten Ron to admit that he fancies Hermione. But Hermione will be a tough nut to crack..."

"Couldn't you do it?"

"No, because I just realized a plan..."

**888**

Author's notes: Hey! That was pretty easy! I'm liking this fanfic so far, and I hope you do too. Umm, it's my first one, and I hope you all liked it. Please review! Both praise and criticism are appreciated, because it means my story inspired you enough to take the time to write to me.

I'll update ASAP always. I know what it feels like to wait.


	2. So Far, So Good

**Bring Them Together**

Summary: Everyone knows it in their deepest hearts what love is supposed to be. Even Harry, and he sees it in his two friends – now how will he get them together?

Disclaimer: I don't even own JKR's hair color! How can I own Harry Potter then?

**888**

_Recap of Chapter One_

"So far, you've gotten Ron to admit that he fancies Hermione. But Hermione will be a tough nut to crack..."

"Couldn't you do it?"

"No, because I just realized a plan..."

**888**

_Chapter Two: So Far, So Good_

**888**

After discussing our plan very thoroughly, I still didn't feel confident in what I was supposed to do. Ginny assured me that once I got Hermione's confession, the rest would be cake.

That cake better be good.

I dragged my fingers through my hair. "So let's go over this again. You're going to distract Ron – by challenging him to a Weasely snowball match. Then I'm going to ask for help on...History of Magic, even though it won't be believable."

Ginny snorted, "Why wouldn't it be believable? You always beg Hermione for help anyways."

"But never this early. Christmas is tomorrow! And I still have more than a week and a half to do it."

Ginny made a sour face. "Oh well, I guess it'll have to fly. So what will you do during homework help?"

"I will begin hinting at asking her if she fancies someone, and then ask her who...to which the answer is obviously Ron."

"Obviously. Speaking of which...Who do you fancy right now Harry?"

I had the passive face in the bag. "There's been too much on my mind right now Gin to fancy anyone."

"Sure..." and she left it at that.

**888**

"So Hermione...how is life going?"

She looked at me like I was an alien fruit tree. "Harry, since when are you taking small talk classes?"

"What? Can't friends chat about random things in life? Like...who someone fancies?"

"I already know you like Luna," Hermione continued, pretending not to notice the redness in my face.

"What? How? I wasn't talking about me! You! Who do you fancy!" I paused, and when she didn't respond, I carried on, "I mean, I know it's Ron, but you have to admit it eventually..."

Now it was her turn to burn.

Muahaha.

"I don't know where you got from Harry Potter. Have you spent too much time in Professor Trelawny's room?"

"Hermione. I may be dense – but I'm not _that_ dense."

"Oh really?"

"I take umbrage at that comment!" I laughed, so she would know it was a joke. With Hermione, you never know how'll she'll take it.

"Fine. I do fancy someone, and –" I looked up, hoping she'd finally say it, "you were right. It is Ron."

"Wow, that was pretty easy. I thought it would be harder to get it out of you, considering how long you've kept quiet."

"Oh, shush. I'm not dense either – I see you're trying to get us together." At the 'innocent' look on my face, she laughed. "Harry, I'm a female. I've seen the exact same happening throughout the years – in fact, I've helped. And I recognize Ginny's work when I see it. Now on with Milera the Grey Witch..."

**888**

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. Ron and Ginny came in red, wet, and shivering, so I decided not to proceed with my part of the plan quite yet.

On the other hand, I saw two new presents under the tree, meaning Ginny must have completed her task...

The puddle of water at Ron's feet was magically drying. I looked up, and of course, Hermione was sitting right next to him, wand pointed at the floor.

Ron was running his hand through the shaggy red pelt on his head. Now reaching over to Hermione...

"There," he said, "now you've got shining water droplets in your hair as well."

"Ron! But I was drying you!"

"Now the only one left to get is...Harry!"

"Oh no! Mercy, I say, mercy!" But it was no use, because Ron and Ginny were at my neck, and I was tackled. Hermione added to the dogpile sitting primly on Ron's back. "Erf...can't breath guys. I think I'm wet enough now."

"Nah, a few more seconds will do."

"Ginny! I thought you were on my side!"

"Blood before water, Mr. Potter...Hey, I'm a poet –"

"And she didn't even know it," Ron, Hermione, and I groaned as we completed Ginny's cliché for her. Slowly, the weight of my friends shifted off of me, and I got some oxygen into my lungs.

"Well, I'm sorry if you can't appreciate literature guys." Funny, the smirk on Ginny's face didn't look sorry at all.

**888**

Author's notes: Umm, I'm thinking whether to post it this short...I think I will. But to make everyone happy, I'll try to write another chapter tonight. This just sounds like a good stop.

Are you wondering what the plan is?

Yes, Harry does like Luna in this story. It just seemed to fit better – but they won't get together. This is a Ron/Hermione fic.

kissofcuteness – Yeah, I thought Harry would have a lot to say on this relationship. Thanks for reviewing!

malfoy iz mine – Thanks! I'm sure yours wasn't as crummy as think. But the Harry/Luna thing isn't that new – there's plenty of really good fics I've read about them.

Ms. Patil – I like Harry/Ginny too. I can't decide between the girls – I just thought it wouldn't work for this story. And I'll try to keep it real as much as possible.

Thanks to all of you! Really glad you liked it!


	3. What Everyone Wants

**Bring Them Together**

Summary: Everyone knows it in their deepest hearts what love is supposed to be. Even Harry, and he sees it in his two friends – now how will he get them together?

Disclaimer: Is this even really necessary? Everyone knows who wrote HP – it wouldn't be me.

**888**

_Recap of Chapter Two_

"Blood before water, Mr. Potter...Hey, I'm a poet –"

"And she didn't even know it," Ron, Hermione, and I groaned as we completed Ginny's cliché for her. Slowly, the weight of my friends shifted off of me, and I got some oxygen into my lungs.

"Well, I'm sorry if you can't appreciate literature guys." Funny, the smirk on Ginny's face didn't look sorry at all.

**888**

_Chapter Three: What Everyone Wants_

My eyes snapped open. The sheets were drenched in cold sweat – funny, I couldn't remember what I was dreaming of.

I looked at my clock. The shining, red numbers indicated _3:00._ I groaned. That's too early even for Christmas.

My head fell back on the pillow, but I heard paper crinkle underneath me. What the heck? Paper? Grabbing the offending object from underneath my hair, I saw that I had written _Room of Requirement_ on it. Oh yeah...my part of the plan...

Heaving myself from under the covers, I pulled my trunk out from under the bed. _Screee_...Oh crap. It's heavier than I thought.

Ron grunted, startling me. I froze – he couldn't wake up now! "Not now Hermione," he mumbled, then rolled over.

I smirked, but it didn't matter what my face looked like as I became invisible. Sweet dreams, mate, and maybe when you wake up – they'll be real.

**888**

The third time I passed it, the door was there. The air was so cold, my breath formed white wisps before my eyes. _I hope it's there._

I slipped into the room that had provided so many things when anyone needed it. I slipped out of the cloak, and it stood there – empty, but that was just how I needed it.

Time to check if you can take things out of the Room of Requirement.

Putting my cloak back on, I notice that the ornate silver dish is the only thing in the room this time. Funny how it gives what you need – nothing more or less.

I take it, and stride out the door. The hollow white walls were starting to get to me.

I didn't think I'd be able to fall asleep anyway, so I didn't walk straight to the Gryffindor tower. Anywhere my feet would take me, there I would go.

First stop: the kitchens. I tickled the pear and went inside.

"Harry Potter!" a squeaky voice called. "Dobby is so glad to see you. I knew you would come to visit!"

"How? Wait, how do you know it's me?" I asked while whipping the cloak off.

"Dobby senses such things." The little elf ran closer and, taking the cloak, he hung it on a rack. "What would Master like?"

"I don't really know; I couldn't sleep."

Dobby murmured and bustled for a mug. As fast as he was in the deeper part of the kitchens, he was out.

"Take a sip. Dobby made it just for you sir."

I lifted the mug to lips. Mmm, cocoa at it's chocolaty best. "Thanks, Dobby. It's delicious, and it's kind of soothing. What's in it?"

"I can't tell you that, sir. Secret recipe it is." Dobby's huge green eyes peered into mine. "What is wrong Harry Potter?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You seem...down. Well, Harry Potter, sir, we elves have to start soon, you may want to leave for bed. Oh yes," he reached into a cupboard, and pulled out a parcel, "here is your present, since you are already here."

"Thanks again Dobby."

I glanced at my wristwatch – 4:00. It was still too early.

**888**

My muscles were aching with the long climb to the North Tower. I really don't know why I was going there. Something just felt right...

I shivered. My cloak wasn't meant for warmth – just invisibility – and I regretted not bringing a sweater. Early in the morning, I really can't think.

I felt the air grow colder each stair step higher, and then the wind once I was at the top. Clouds of snowflakes billowed in the sky, multiplying the stars to infinity against midnight blue velvet. The cloak fell and revealed my head, which soon became a replica of the sky above.

"Harry?" I turned. _She_ was sitting against the wall; I walked over and slid down the stone surface to the floor.

"What are you doing up Luna?"

She giggled and turned her wide, sparkling eyes to me. "I should ask you the same."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well neither could I, but that's beside the point. So I come here to watch the sky."

Since when did she sound so...normal? Since when have I accepted her as normal?

"Oh. I have a lot to do once people wake up, and I was getting plans ready."

"Is that why you're carrying a pensieve, Harry?"

I looked to where she was pointing. I had completely forgotten about it – I didn't even remember carrying it.

Turning back to her, I replied, "Yeah...I'm trying to help my friends. I should go. Goodnight – I mean, good morning Luna."

As I disappeared again and moved towards the stairs, I thought I heard her say something.

"Harry, once you've helped your friends, don't forget to find what you want too."

**888**

Author's notes: Sorry I didn't post it yesterday. I reached a block. Since it's still early – I _may_ post another tonight. If I don't, it means I was finishing homework.

I hoped you liked the little scene in the tower. They aren't getting together in this story, but I just wanted a little scene...

Tanya J Potter – I'm glad you like it – here's your update!

AllKat– Woo hoo! You came and read it! And I'll update if you do... ;-)

Unforgettable– Yeah, Ron Hermione really is a sweet couple...have you caught on to Harry and Ginny's plan? If not, it will be explained soon enough!

I'm so happy with everyone's reviews! Just to let you know, I don't think this will be a very long story – maybe about three more chapters or so. Hope you liked this update – and will keep reading.


	4. Present for Two?

**Bring Them Together**

Summary: Everyone knows it in their deepest hearts what love is supposed to be. Even Harry, and he sees it in his two friends – now how will he get them together?

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this – just a little bit of joy.

**888**

_Recap of Chapter Three_

"Is that why you're carrying a pensieve, Harry?"

I looked to where she was pointing. I had completely forgotten about it – I didn't even remember carrying it.

Turning back to her, I replied, "Yeah...I'm trying to help my friends. I should go. Goodnight – I mean, good morning Luna."

As I disappeared again and moved towards the stairs, I thought I heard her say something.

"Harry, once you've helped your friends, don't forget to find what you want too."

**888**

_Chapter Four: _

What did I want?

A normal life, a happy day, someone with beautiful blonde locks…But not now. My life would have to wait, once again.

I was back in the common room in no time. The Christmas tree twinkled scarlet and gold, saying, "I know what you're up to, and I know all approve." Yeah, hopefully Ron and Hermione would approve too.

Putting it on the table, I prepared to fill the empty pensieve with my thoughts, my memories of true love's confessions. The only way my friends would get together was if they were sure the other would like them back. Yet they'll never confess – they'll be stuck in a stalemate of discouragement forever! Those two…

I put my wand next to my temple, trying to copy Dumbledore's steps from a while ago. First up, my red haired friend…

**888**

_At Ron's incredulous face, I laughed and said, "Come on Ron! A real man shares his emotions. I can get the truth out of you without Veritaserum – though I may be tempted to use some eventually."_

"_Fine. I like her – a lot. Now where does this get me? I can't tell 'Mione! She'd freak! She's perfect, absolutely beautiful, smart, funny –"_

"_I got it Ron. You don't have to extol her virtues to me; you should tell her."_

"_She'll never feel the same." He smiled pathetically, and I knew it was hopeless to continue down this conversation. So we talked about quidditch, how the Cannons were doing, and how many presents we'd receive in two days._

Wow…that was quick. Everything flashed before my eyes, and now the figures were swirling silver. Next one, Hermione's blushing intelligence…

"_Fine. I do fancy someone, and –" I looked up, hoping she'd finally say it, "you were right. It is Ron."_

"_Wow, that was pretty easy. I thought it would be harder to get it out of you, considering how long you've kept quiet."_

"_Oh, shush. I'm not dense either – I see you're trying to get us together." At the 'innocent' look on my face, she laughed. "Harry, I'm a female. I've seen the exact same happening throughout the years – in fact, I've helped. And I recognize Ginny's work when I see it. Now on with Milera the Grey Witch..."_

Wow, I wonder if she knows that the plan involves a pensieve…and their memories.

You see, if they won't admit it to each other, I'll make them admit it through my memories. And then, yay! Mission accomplished and no more silly angsty, awkward stuff. Sure, I'll become a third wheel, but I don't mind if it's in the name of true love.

Which is definitely what they have.

**888**

"Hey guys! Wake up, it's Christmas!" I yelled in the common room – the only ones here to hear me were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who are the exact people I wanted to wake up.

The "Uggh" I expected did not come. Rather, Ron ran down the stairs straight to the presents and tore his apart. I think he had one too many sugar quills last night.

Ginny followed suit. What can I say? Weasely blood runs through all the Weaselys.

Hermione, a dignified scholar, just slowly walked down the stairs. She looked at me and I knew that somehow she knew what was up.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron's voice sounded puzzled as he picked up the silver-wrapped box in front of him. "This present is for both of us!"

**888**

Author's notes: Yeah, so it's been a long time…I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just didn't have any time till now!

First there was Seussical the Musical at school, now speech team, and tons of homework! Not only do those things take time, but they drain a person of her creative energy…

So here it is, written at school, during a 2-hour delay I didn't know about. I hope you're satisfied.

P.S. Review? I know that it took too long, and that it's kind of an amateur story, but please?

Pengora – Good, somebody got the plan! Thanks for the compliment!

Kiss-of-cuteness – Updating regularly, Ha! Well, I'll try to be now that I have more time.

Tanya J. Potter – I hope you still stick with the story, even though I haven't been updating much…I tried, and I managed to do it this time.

Unforgettable – Don't worry, you should get the plan now!

Thanks so much for the reviews. For a while, they were the only thing keeping me writing – knowing that people did want to read it. It's really close to ending now; I predict one or two more chapters. Stay with me please!


	5. Cupid's Thoughts

**Bring Them Together**

Summary: Everyone knows it in their deepest hearts what love is supposed to be. Even Harry, and he sees it in his two friends – now how will he get them together?

Disclaimer: Must I say this? No, I refuse to. I disclaim nothing, it's all mine, all mine! Even as the men in white are dragging me away, I insist it's all mine!

**888**

_Recap of Chapter Four_

Hermione, a dignified scholar, just slowly walked down the stairs. She looked at me and I knew that somehow she knew what was up.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron's voice sounded puzzled as he picked up the silver-wrapped box in front of him. "This present is for both of us!"

**888**

_Chapter Five: Cupid's Thoughts_

Ginny looked at me, and I winked at her. It's not everyday that Harry Potter remembers to do what he is told to do.

"Well Ron, I guess we'll have to open it together," Hermione spoke as if explaining to a child.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked.

"Cupid." Hermione rolled her eyes at me.

Ron looked shocked. "Wait, why would…Cupid? Since when does he give Christmas presents?" Rip, tear, stare. "And since when are they pensieves?" Ron poked at the swirling thoughts inside.

"That would mean those are Cupid's thoughts…his identity shall be revealed to us." Hermione pondered.

"So let's hurry up and watch!" Ron was getting impatient, but if he watched it without Hermione, the plan would be ruined!

Harry spoke up quickly. "Umm, Ron, shouldn't you watch the memories with Hermione? I mean, it says it's for both of you…" He faltered, brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

Luckily, Ginny continued, "Yeah, you wouldn't want to leave Hermione out of her gift and have cough _Cupid_ to be disappointed with you."

"Ginny, you don't have a cold, do you?"

"Ron!" everyone glared at their red-headed friend. Yup, Mr. Oblivious was indeed oblivious to all love and sarcasm around him.

**888**

Ron put the pensieve on the table, and slowly we gathered around the table. I knew what was in the pensieve, Ginny imagined, Hermione suspected, and Ron had no clue.

Suddenly, Ginny cleared her throat. "Hey Harry. Would you go with me to the kitchens to give Dobby his present?"

"But I wanna watch this," I whispered.

Ginny nudged me in the elbow. "Yeah, right now would be a really good time. Hermione, would you like me to give him your present too?"

Hermione smirked at Ginny and said, "Of course. And I suppose Harry will take Ron's."

"Umm, I didn't really buy him a present."

"Well, I'm sure you can give him a pair of your old socks," Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, well, ok let's go to the kitchens Ginny. We can bring back breakfast too."

**888**

"Geez Harry! You're no good at covering any of your plans up!"

"I'm sorry Gin. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. By the way, what happens when they find the presents you gave them?"

"Oh, the ones that say _To: Ron, From: Hermione_ and _To Hermione, From: Ron_? I decided to make them disappear. It's not like they were necessary; the pensieve seems to be working fine."

"Do you want to check up on them and get breakfast later?" I asked, bursting with curiosity.

"Exactly my plan."

**888**

Author's notes: To make it up to everyone I decided to post another, slightly longer chapter today. Instead of doing my homework.

Oh well!

Thanks for my recent reviewers – I know you are out there, but I can't read your messages yet. You'll get your personalized comments tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight.

Mucho amor to you all! It will be over next chapter!


	6. Noticing or Not

**Bring Them Together**

Summary: Everyone knows it in their deepest hearts what love is supposed to be. Even Harry, and he sees it in his two friends – now how will he get them together?

Disclaimer: All right! I don't own their copyrights – but I do own their bodies (Muahaha) and actions in this story. Whew, I'm glad I got that off my chest.

**888**

_Recap of Chapter Five_

"Do you want to check up on them and get breakfast later?" I asked, bursting with curiosity.

"Exactly my plan."

**888**

_Chapter Six: Noticing and Not_

Luckily we were heading up the stairs to the dorms, not out in the hall, or there would have been no way to watch the lovebirds. I quickly grabbed my invisibility cloak, which was still lying on my bed from last night. Ginny and I walked down the stairs normally, waved goodbye, and went out the portrait hole.

But we left it open, slipped the invisibility cloak on in record time, and came back in – shutting the portrait hole.

Ron didn't even notice – although Hermione might have as her eyes flickered to the door.

Slowly, they reached their wands in at the same time – and conjured both memories.

Wait – how did that happen? Aren't you supposed to see one memory at a time? True love sure does conquer anything.

**888**

Miniature Ron stood next to Miniature Hermione. Both looked nervous, just as I remembered them.

"Wow," Ginny whispered, "I still can't believe you got both of them to confess."

I was focused more on Real Ron and Hermione. Both sat on the carpet, holding themselves up with stretched out arms. Their hands were rather close and inching closer.

Miniature Ron spoke, just like he had on the day at the quidditch pitch. Ron looked like he was inwardly cursing my guts out. Good thing _I wasn't in the room_ (ha ha) or I'd be dead.

His face turned red like a lobster, but when Hermione grabbed his hand, he turned even redder. Ron turned his head and Hermione mouthed, "Watch."

Miniature Hermione was now speaking and Ron looked astounded. Ginny giggled, and I guess it was pretty funny to see his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Silence. The figures melted back into my memories.

**888**

Cliffhanger…and then Ron turned, grabbing both of Hermione's hands.

"I don't know really how to say this – " he began, but was cut off my Hermione.

"It's ok. I think Harry's memories told me what you wanted to say."

"No, not thoroughly." Slowly, he leaned in…and…I turned away, not wanting to intrude on their private moment, taking Ginny with me out the portrait hole.

This time, neither Ron nor Hermione noticed, as both were occupied with true love.

**888**

Author's notes: Well, it's done. sigh of relief They are together - finally! I must say, those two (Ron and Hermione) are the most not noticing couple in the world. I just hope Rowling reads these fanfics and gets the idea that we want them together!

e-chan16 – Aww…I'm glad you find my fic cute. I love cuteness too; it makes me feel happy inside… I totally love Harry/Luna! I'm hopefully going to continue with a sequel-ish thingy that has to do with them.

Queen-Of-Azarath – Wow. I 3 you, oh great awesome reviewer! Somebody even threatens me with demon owls, which is quite a show of status. ;-)

Esrb99 – I'm hurrying, I swear nothing got in the way this time – not even my AP US History homework. I understand what it is to need fluff – too bad there's not much first person fluff in this fic. But in future ones – yes! yes! yes!

Thank you soooooo much for your reviews! And putting me on your author alert/favorites list just makes me happy. I'll try to write another fic as soon as I can!


End file.
